Bring the Magic Back Wiki
Overview Bring The Magic Back is an original musical based around the universe of the classic children's story, Peter Pan. This story follows the adventures of George Walsh and his friends as they embark on a magical journey to bring the magic back to Neverland. Plot Synopsis Scene One: George Walsh's father, David Walsh is at a Christmas party with his wife, kids, and friends. They reminisce on old times and when they were young. Scene Two: Years later, after George's father passed away fighting for The United States of America, George is outside playing football with his friends Archie and Jack. Their other friends, Tiffany and Dana are sitting on the porch, Tiffany is on her phone and Dana is working on a Rubicks Cube. George and his friends are approached by the neighborhood bullies, Rocco, and his friends. George and Rocco argue until Rocco says rude something about George's father. As soon as George hears this, he lunches at Rocco trying to attack him. Before a fight ensues, Georges mother, Emma and George's sister, Gracie enter the backyard. Emma scolds George for fighting. She then tells George to go upstairs to look for the ornaments. He and his friends head to the attic. Scene Three: George and his friends enter the attic. They then find an old book, the story in the book sounds similar to the story Peter Pan, yet there are dates and maps. The book seems to have instructions to get to Neverland. The book also includes a coin, with what seems to be a riddle written around it. The passage says, "Return anytime, just drop this coin, in the well, where your fairies dwell." The book also tells them to "Find the blue flower in the clearing." They leave the attic and prepare to search for the blue flower. Scene Four: George, Archie, Dana, Gracie and Tiffany head outside to look for the flower. They then discover that the so-called "fairies" probably mean butterflies. The butterfly garden also has a well inside of it. They prepare to walk to the butterfly garden, but they get stopped by Rocco and his friends once again. George takes the coin and hides it behind his back. Rocco and his goons try and steal the coin from George. But as they do this, George pretends to give the coin to Archie. Archie runs off and is followed by Tiffany, Jack, and the bullies. George reveals to his sister Gracie that he only pretended to give the coin to Archie. George, Dana, and Gracie discover the well that they've been looking for. They throw the coin in, but nothing happens. They begin to walk away, but eight butterflies emerge from the well. Archie, Jack, and Tiffany run into the garden, It seems they've lost Rocco and his gang. Two stars come out of the well, Gracie immediately recognizes that these stars must mean that this is the entrance to Neverland. The group decides the enter the well. Swirling sounds are heard. George's Mother, Emma discovers the book, she seems to be angry. Scene Five: George and his friends enter an entirely new place, Neverland. They meet all sorts of new people, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Fast Panther. George, Archie, Gracie, Tiffany, Jack, and Dana are disappointed to find out that Neverland no longer has any magic, fairies are hurt, beaches are covered in trash, and flowers smell terrible. The group discovers that this is because the rest of the pixie dust is held by a group of pirates. While the friends are distracted by this news, Jack and Tiffany get captured by sneaky pirates. George notices Tiffany’s phone on the ground. Dana and Archie see a video of pirates capturing their friends. George decides that the friends need to go save Tiffany and Jack from Captian Hook on the Jolly Rodger. Scene Six: As Jack and Tiffany are on the Jolly Rodger the pirates threaten to feed them to the sharks unless they join the crew. George, Archie, Dana, Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse